


Traditions

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Larsa wants Noah to feel at home.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“Ah, Noah, there you are!”

“My lord. How may I serve?”

“Well, I heard…” Speeches he could improvise, senators he could debate and foreign ambassadors he could flatter if called for, but right now Larsa’s tongue felt like it was made out of lead. Noah had a way of making him feel like that. “That in Landis, you used to give gifts on this day,” he started, carefully studying Noah’s face.

He still did not like to talk about it, the land he had been born into. Refused to visit it, even once he was no longer under the restrictions foreign-born soldiers used to be, forbidden from being stationed in their former homelands. To make them identify with the Empire whole and not any of its parts was the idea.

It was one of the first things Larsa had changed once he had the power to, despite all the protests. It was a cruel thing and the world had enough of that.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Noah,” Larsa said and held out a small package wrapped in a red bow. It probably looked better than it tasted, but there was something exciting about making this for Noah.

“My lord, usually only...” Noah made to say something but stopped himself when he saw Larsa’s smile. Larsa saw the smile returned on Noah’s, the kind of smile one would only actually know was there if one knew how to look. Their gloved fingers brushed when Noah took the chocolate from Larsa. Noah knew exactly what that gift meant. And he knew that Larsa knew too.

And still he took it.

It made a flush spread on Larsa’s face and his heart beat faster.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Larsa,” Larsa corrected him.

“Thank you, Larsa.” Noah turned the chocolate in his hands. “Though I am afraid I have neglected to bring you anything. I was unaware you knew the custom. My deepest apologies.” The man bowed his head.

Larsa took a deep breath. He looked around and smiled when he saw they were alone.

“There is something, if you care to indulge a whim of mine,” Larsa said then.

“Anything you ask of me,” Noah said and Larsa swallowed. He turned his head slightly and touched his finger to his cheek. For a moment, Noah hesitated.

Had he gone too far, Larsa wondered? Crossed a line Noah was unwilling to? But then he felt Noah’s hand on his face. Larsa swallowed as Noah leaned in. He held his breath as he felt warm lips on his cheek and his heart was beating so loudly in his chest Larsa was sure Noah could hear it.

When Noah drew back, Larsa turned his face and leaned forward. For a second, their lips touched, and Larsa wished it was an eternity instead.

If Larsa was true to himself, he did not want Noah to go anywhere. He wanted him to stay here, at his side, forever.

He wanted to be the reason Noah could finally call Archades home for.

Noah’s thumb gently brushed his cheek before he let go and the look in his eyes made Larsa think that perhaps that day might not be so far away.


End file.
